User talk:Deslee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Conlang! Thanks for your edit to the Rangyayo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EmperorZelos (Talk) 11:54, 26 March 2010 For help please visit Conlang Guide or at my talk page to ask! You may also visit Contionary for ideas for words :Can I contribute my Rangyayo words to Contionary Wiki as well? -- Deslee 22:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Questions or help Please come to me if you need any EmperorZelos 12:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for the warm offer. I am sure I can use some help. -- Deslee 22:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I am currently working on Rangyan verbs and I need some help with verb conjugations please. Rangyan verbs can be conjugated according to tense, aspect, voice and polarity: Tense: Present, Past (-usi), Future (-arai) Aspect: Progressive (-an-) Voice: Active, Passive (-it-) Polarity: Affirmative, Negative (-om-) The table below is my first attempt of verb conjugations for this agglutinative conlang. So my questions are: 1. Is there a universal order of verb conjugation suffixes? e.g. voice suffixes must come before tense suffixes but after negative suffixes... 2. Is it plausible to have this kind of construction? i.e. the conjugation syntax is VC+VC+VC+VCV it+an+om+arai but it is actually pronounced/heard as V+CV+CV+CVCV i ta no marai 3. Does it make sense to insert a dummy vowel e to the last verb conjugation suffix ending in a consonant? e.g. ''-ite, -ane, -ome'' while they are ''-it-, -an-, -om-'' if followed by other suffixes #1: no, there is no universal order that must be applied, you can have any specific order for each language #It is polausible but unlikely all afixes uses the same exact structure onto a word stem #If you can give a reason for it, english uses a dummy verb for example EmperorZelos 10:39, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Edits And please make as much edits in a single time as possible EmperorZelos 12:08, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I tend to edit one section at a time to keep track on what I have modified in the edit history. Sorry for the bad habit. -- Deslee 22:50, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Its alright, it is just frowned upon as some do it to get their stats up Featuring I would like to redirect your attention our Featuring contest that is being held now and every month, your votes and nominations would be appriciated so we get something that represent the oppinion of the community. Please visit there and cast your votes, they may be cast and or changed until the 28th while nominations are open until the 21th. PS: This message is automated and sent to multiple people, come to my talk page for questions Best Wishes The Emperor Zelos 19:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Rangyayo talk Thanks for your response, my MSN is canis_v@gazeta.pl. You can write at any time :) RWHÔ 15:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! Hello! My "name" is Waahlis, and I've noticed you're a fairly active player on this wiki? My fellow conlanger Mamûnám ontā́ bán and I are currently in the midst of dedicating the users of this wiki somewhat more! We are amongst other things, well - just that so far, trying to get the sympathy from the admins to alter the featured language on the front page. My wonder is whether you have a general opinion if we need a new featured one, and if you'd like to be more engaged with the changes? Cheers, Waahlis kyām dēkar 12:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC) A new featured conlang I think it's time for a new featured conlang since the current one has been featured for so long. Please think about nominating a language here and then when we have a few candidates we can start voting! Thanks. pá mamûnám ontā́ bán 15:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Congratulation I am casting my vote on your conlang so you have 3 Pros, meaning your conlang is victorious, Please write a small presentation for it to be put on the front page. The Emperor Zelos 05:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for putting Rangyayo up :) Deslee 09:30, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! :) pá mamūnám ontā́ bán 09:41, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! I'm very impressed by the size of your Kihā́mmic project and it's nicely presented and organised :) Deslee 09:55, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :Congratulations from me as well! Nicely done! kyām dēkәr 11:19, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you! It's a great honour to have Rangyayo featured. :) Deslee 11:27, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Moving Hi again, we thought you might be interested in this:Forum:Move kyām dēkәr 06:05, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Shall we put a moved banner on your conalng? The Emperor Zelos 13:51, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Structure Hi! I am also creating an Asian conlang, and was wondering if I could use the verb structure like you do! It is so clever and I was thinking about doing something the exact same way (then I saw yours), and I just wanted to see if I could format my language in the same format. I happen to love Rangyayo and thanks so much! Jmelnick 02:02, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Jmelnick Personal Note subjunctive:dubitative, assumptive, desiderative, optative, tentative, potential necessitative:deliberative, hortative, imperative:obligative, permissive Indians: Gujarati, Sindhi, Bengali, Tamil, and Punjabi Nepalese: Nepali (British Army's Brigade of Gurkhas) Pakistanis: Urdu, Punjabi, Pashto, Sindhi, Balochi (Sindhi community, trade, import and export business)